<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suspicions by Colamiilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106217">Suspicions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk'>Colamiilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enrollment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eavesdropping, Giriko and Justin fight about anything, M/M, Maka still hates Giriko, Making Out In Public, Peeping, Proposals, Soul and Tsubaki are also there but not enough for a tag, nosy students, uvu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giriko was evil but Justin was only in love… she really needed to stop hating him for that… even if he was being stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giriko/Justin Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enrollment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still feeling awful about my writing but :* might as well keep posting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Maka come over here!” The ear grating scream of Black Star’s voice started just as painfully annoying as it usually did, but quickly, surprisingly, died down into the closest the meister could get to a whisper. The oddity of it had Maka and Soul turning around in curiosity, looking to see if it was immediately obvious what was going on. It wasn’t. </p><p>“What is it Black Star? I don’t have time to just mess around today, we have a mission tomorrow and-” Black Star put his hand up to stop her sentence right there, not wanting to listen to her very <em> reasonable </em> excuse for ignoring his request. Before she could get too mad at how unbelievably rude he was being and yell at him though he cut her off without any type of hesitation. </p><p>“You’re gonna want to see this just trust me, it has to do with the Death Scythes.” Unfortunately that did fire up her interest, she wanted to refuse Black Star through principle but she couldn’t now. Anything about the Death Scythes was valuable information and despite Soul giving her a ‘wait really?’ she moved closer to look for what he was motioning at. </p><p>When all three of them crouched down over the edge of the stairwell Black Star was rushing them to Tsubaki was already there, her cheeks bright red and looking nervous as all hell. The weapon didn’t say anything but Maka already was questioning this decision… she couldn’t <em> not </em>look now that they were here though… peeking over her cheeks similarity went a bright bright red when she saw what Black Star had deemed important enough to get her for. </p><p>Death Scythe Justin was pinned on the wall across from the stairs, his hands gently holding Giriko’s face as they were… they were full on making out in the school. After Maka’s first encounter with Giriko she suddenly started seeing him around the academy more and more often, much to her distaste. He really was becoming a part of the school as much as she <em> loathed </em> that… and this might be why.</p><p>No, this was <em> definitely </em>why.</p><p>Justin was in charge of him and he was clearly, Maka’s face went an even darker red, well, <em> biased </em>about what should happen to the criminal. The two of them broke apart with a wet gasp that made her heart feel all weird and uncomfortable and Maka caught a glimpse of Justin’s expression, filled with more love than she had ever seen on him, not even when he talked about Lord Death in his committed religious ideals. If only they’d move a bit so she could see what Giriko looked like right now… </p><p>“You can never wait, can you?” Wait, was this a thing between them? Had they done this before? No wonder Black Star had caught them if they were so shameless… Giriko huffed and rocked back on his heels, seemingly angry with Justin’s words. </p><p>“I don’t see you complaining.” It was weird how dejected that sounded, upset that Justin wasn’t into exhibitionism. Well, it was a leap to accuse them of that, they didn’t seem to know they were being watched but surely they knew there was a possibility of being caught while they were somewhere so public. Although… even if they did know that they probably also didn’t really expect people to linger and watch this unfold rather than just scamper off… Maka felt a bit of shame of her own with that.</p><p>“It's because I know a lost cause when I see one, you never listen.” Giriko leaned back over Justin with that response, annoyed with Justin’s indifference to this… they were way too close, Giriko’s fingers were under Justin’s chin forcing him to look up and his other arm was firm against the wall over the other’s head. Justin didn’t seem alarmed at all, he seemed more used to this than anything else… </p><p>“That’s never stopped you before, you <em> love </em> giving lectures baby scythe.” Soul made a weird noise with that, reminding Maka she wasn’t the only one watching and making it clear her partner was <em> not </em>expecting the academy executioner to have a pet name. His desperate attempt  to hold back any shocked weirded out noise was admirable though, Maka didn’t bother to stop her nose from turning up in distaste. They were supposed to be professionals, right? What were they doing acting like this?</p><p>Still, if anything, that was proof the two men didn’t know they were being watched and this interaction most certainly was a part of their private life and not supposed to be seen by anyone else… but it was so easy to keep ignoring that in their curiosity. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have to keep giving you lectures if you didn’t keep pulling stuff like this.” Maka was stressed out just hearing that, how often did this happen? Was it only stuff like this or was there even worse? Flushing red Maka tried to beat down the more… scandalous thoughts of what those things could be out of her mind. </p><p>“You're so fucking annoying, you never stopped me and were just as into it. Stop trying to act like you’ve got the moral high ground here.” Justin sighed dramatically, pulling his chin out of Giriko’s grip and acting as if he was going to leave the other man to follow him back to whatever they were doing… but then, shockingly, an almost evil smirk peeled up the scythe’s face. </p><p>“You were the one <em> asking </em>why I wasn’t complaining Giriko, how are you so amazing at making yourself angry all the time?” Finally they moved enough that Maka could see a hint of Giriko’s face, flustered and red while also angry as all hell… She… she couldn’t understand these two at all… Why were they so mad at each other after they had just been making out? Were they even mad? Giriko certainly looked like he was but Justin only seemed pleased now. </p><p>“Were you looking for me to flutter my lashes and tell you I wasn’t complaining because you’ve stolen my heart, because I’d let you do anything to me? Giri you should know better by now.” It was impossibly hard to tell if Justin was mocking him or if he was serious about those things… Maka found herself worried that it was serious though… that was dangerous to the academy… someone had to warn Lord Death. Moving to stand up, Soul's hand closed around her wrist and pulled her back down, shooting her a glare that said not to mess with this situation again.</p><p>“God I hate you… come here.” Maka found herself growing confused as to what ‘come here’ could mean while they were already so close together. She got her answer and went beet red when Justin smiled and kissed Giriko’s cheek, wrapping his hands around Giriko’s neck so he could be picked up entirely into the enchanter’s arms and balanced against the wall. </p><p>Seeing Death Scythe Justin, the scythe everyone in the academy was the most afraid of, being carried like a little feather was like a splash of cold water. Really, it made Maka question everything she knew when the weapon sighed and melted into his… well.. Boyfriend apparently. Justin had a boyfriend… Despite everything they just saw Maka was still having a hard time wrapping her head around that, and that wasn’t even thinking about <em> who </em>his boyfriend was. This was the same man that protected them from Giriko and tried to execute the enchanter… right? Did someone somehow replace him? How did this happen?</p><p>The two men met lips again, kissing with a passion that made everyone but Black Star turn scarlet. They really seemed to love each other despite their words saying otherwise, they held onto each other desperately, Giriko’s hands clutched into Justin’s thighs with a possessiveness that screamed if Maka did get Lord Death she’d end up on his hit list. Which would really only be proof he needed to be dealt with, but taking that gamble when she had already been told by Justin and Lord Death to not get involved was risky to say the least.  </p><p>“You never thought to ask why I couldn’t wait, did you?” When they broke apart this time Justin was red and breathless, listening to Giriko’s question with a confused look on his face. </p><p>“I just figured you were insatiable as always, but if we must play this game- why my <em> dear </em>?” Giriko gave a pissed off growl at the mocking pet name, clearly said to make him mad. How the hell were they already mad at each other again? It was crazy how fast they could switch between fighting and looking blisteringly in love as they made out. Maka didn’t think this could get anymore confusing… but then it did.</p><p>“I was trying to catch you in a mood that wasn’t fucking piss poor so I could finally ask you to marry me.” Justin’s eyes widened at the same time as Maka’s, completely <em> shocked </em> to hear Giriko suggest such a thing. Maka swore she stopped breathing, Soul tensed up besides her and Tsubaki gave an almost inaudible gasp… all of them were frozen waiting to see what Justin would say… all of them but Black Star.</p><p>“WHAT?” Maka flinched at how Black Star <em> screamed </em> that in his shock, alerting everyone to the fact he was watching. Immediately she knew she should run, Soul grabbed her shoulder to start them on that path of getting the hell out of here, but Giriko was faster. The man whirled around with a furious expression on his face that looked like he would <em> kill, </em>probably not only embarrassed but also upset his proposal was ruined by some random kids… which Maka had to admit was fair to be upset about. </p><p>“Who the <em> fuck </em>is there!? You little fucking brats… I’m going to tear you apart!” All of Giriko’s teeth were on display as he screamed that. It was amazing how he had turned the corner so fast Maka had to wonder if he had used his chains to zip back at inhuman speeds, already approaching them with some sort of ill intent and uncontrollable anger. Justin, who was probably the person who was supposed to be stopping or somehow controlling this situation was still in the exact same spot as before, completely shell shocked and still trying to catch up. </p><p>Maka could feel her blood chill, without Justin stopping Giriko, what on earth was going to happen? This was the exact thing she was worried about! </p><p>Giriko zipped up so fast, grabbing onto Black Star’s neck and giving Maka flashbacks to what happened to Crona. Moving with the experience she had, nothing compared to the man in front of her but still something, she grabbed onto Soul’s arm, fully ready to turn this into a bloody fight to make sure Black Star wasn’t <em> murdered </em>. Before she could though Giriko just started shaking Black Star screaming expletives that meant nothing, no chains out, a grip that wasn’t even suffocating… </p><p>What?</p><p>Maka remembered Lord Death mentioning that Justin had been working on Giriko’s ‘rehabilitation and reentry to society’- Was that what this was? Had Justin actually managed that? Surely under normal circumstances this monster wouldn’t have hesitated cutting Black Star’s head off… At least Maka was pretty certain he wouldn’t have.</p><p>Like a shadow, giving Maka her second heart attack of the last few seconds, Justin appeared behind her. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to any of them at all, only Giriko, something that’d be awful if they were actually in danger… but somehow they didn’t seem to be. Maka’s mouth twisted into something confused as her brain worked in overtime trying to understand this. </p><p>“Giriko are you serious?” It felt incredibly <em> painfully </em>uncomfortable being literally in between the two men during this, it was obviously a private matter that they really had just… inserted themselves into by accident. Looking over to Soul she grimaced seeing that his eyes were warm and amazed, always sentimental despite trying to be too cool for it. Tsubaki seemed to be somewhere between that reaction and also horribly concerned that Black Star was still being choked right now. </p><p>“You think I’d lie about shit like that?” Giriko threw Black Star to the side so roughly a weird over dramatic shriek came out of Black Star’s mouth as Tsubaki ran to catch him. It was distracting, but the two older weapons were still most certainly the center of attention to even Black Star right now… they were standing in silence for a bit, a big decision hanging over Justin and making all of them anxious. Was this even ok? Could prisoners get married? Was Giriko even still a prisoner at this point? </p><p>Justin moved to get even closer to Giriko, ignoring how the enchanter flinched back as he moved to whisper into his ear, something he didn’t want Maka and everyone else to hear. It was fair but also infuriating because god did they all want to know the answer now that they had gotten so tangled up in it. Giriko’s face went bright red, his cheeks <em> burning </em> as he looked down at Justin with an overwhelmed look, reacting intensely to whatever the scythe had just said. </p><p>“And for you kids, since you’ve found yourself peeping…” All of them froze as Justin turned to address them this time, not holding back on calling them out for exactly what they had been doing. Maka wanted to glare at Black Star for dragging them into this but she was frozen solid looking into Justin’s cloudy eyes. </p><p>“Well… what would you do if someone was eavesdropping on you during something so personal? Do you think you’d forgive them?” Maka was pale, how on Earth was <em> Justin </em> more scary than Giriko was? He was supposed to be the safest person in this situation, but here he was just <em> barely </em>staying professional! A rage barely hidden behind a kind smile and dead eyes. </p><p>What Maka wouldn’t give to learn more about what things the academy tasked Justin to do normally and why he could get away with being so terrifying. Were there other scythes, the ones that never bothered to come to this branch, as scary as he was? Was that allowed? Maka always thought they had to be good with people but she wasn’t really sure why she thought that either… </p><p>“I wouldn’t, but I suppose I’ll be nice for now and let you go with just a warning. Remember the scythe’s aren’t required to put their whole lives on display and you aren’t entitled to see it all.” Justin gave a soft smile that was so painfully fake as he finished his warning and moved to drag Giriko off to leave them in the dust. Maka wanted to complain that it wasn’t that she felt she deserved to know and it was more that she just… wanted to. Plus it was happening in broad daylight so what could they expect? </p><p>“But wait you’ve got to tell us!” Maka flinched at Black Star’s complete lack of understanding, Justin had just yelled at them for looking for those answers! As much as Maka wanted to know herself they were so dead for pushing it! Justin sighed out his nose and leaned back into Giriko to rock his head onto the enchanter’s shoulder. Giriko didn’t flinch or seem surprised, but he did give an annoyed grimace at being used as a wall to lean against. Even he didn’t bother to yell though, meaning Justin probably wasn’t to be messed with right now.</p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t, but for this… expect some dramatic reactions from the other scythes soon… They aren’t going to be happy with this.” Justin’s words were almost depressing but he said them with a warm smile as he was looking into Giriko’s eyes, both of them clearly thinking of each other and… and clearly now planning to get married. That was insane. Maka didn’t even know how to react to it. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who found this to be a horrible idea though, and the other scythes had a better chance of stopping this then her so… maybe it’d be ok.</p><p>“Oh congratulations!” Both of the men flinched, surprised at Tsubaki’s warm wishes, obviously only expecting hate considering their earlier interactions with Maka… the expression that came over Justin’s face was something that felt almost wrong on him, it was bittersweet, like he had never heard those words before and was basking in them for a second before trying to regain his composure… it made a bit of guilt well up in Maka’s throat. </p><p>Giriko was evil but Justin was only in love… she really needed to stop hating him for that… even if he was being stupid. Still, Maka had to admit that seeing such an amazing weapon she looked up to act so foolishly was at the very least disappointing her. He did look happy though, the love in their eyes before they caught on to the fact they were being watched was… overwhelming. </p><p>The two men disappeared with a few final words that meant nothing and had Maka feeling like such an unimportant passing face to them it stung. They really knew how to ice everyone else out of their life, it was no wonder people almost never talked about them. Still Soul sighed in relief when they were finally gone, relaxing a bit now that they weren’t dealing with that unpredictable and deadly duo.</p><p>Maka could only mirror the sentiment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've written 3 proposals for 3 AUs now and like, whoops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>